


Mario Fanfiction

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Series: Mario and Sonic Series [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Multiple, Slapstick, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Counterpart toSonic Fanfiction.Just another Mario adventure: Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser, and it's up to the Mario Bros to save her. (Again) It's really no different than any other time or day they'd go on an adventure...or IS it? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

***LACY (OC)'S POV***

* * *

 I stared at some flashing lights above me.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. "Ow!" I hit my head on one of the flashing lights. Sucking in my breath and taking a few steps back, I take a closer look. It appears to be...floating bricks? "...What's this? Some kind of giant...invisible pocket?"

* * *

  ***LACY'S HAMMERSPACE INVENTORY***

**1-Ups: 5**

**Coins: 1**

**Items: *None***

* * *

"'Hammerspace inventory?'"

Looking around, I took in just how weird everything around me was: the hills aren't just green, but red, blue, and yellow, too.

"RAGH!" Some kind of mushroom thing charges at me.

"AH!" I never knew I had the kind of agility to jump onto the bricks. "Oh, uh, hey...mushroom guy," I tried to keep my voice casual. "Maybe you could tell me where I am?" He glared up at me, with a kind of grumpy look on his face.

"World 1. Where else?"

"'World 1?' What's 'World 1'?"

"You asked where you are and I told you. Fine, I guess if you want me to be more specific, you're in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What the heck is the 'Mushroom Kingdom'?"

"I don't know what else to tell you."

"Sorry. I guess I'm going to have to explore a bit before I get answers, huh? Hey, why did you charge at me?"

"It's my job. I've been trained to charge at potential enemies."

"What if I'm not an enemy?"

"Are you with King Bowser?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, I'll take that as a 'no'. But, given that you're so clueless about everything, maybe somehow you're new here, though I haven't the slightest clue how new people get here, anyway. Or maybe you've got amnesia or something like that. You know what? Maybe you're an okay kid, and I've been a bit judgmental. Tell you what, I'll let you go, and this little talk never happened, all right?"

"Oh...o...kay..." I slid off of the block.

"Woah, woah! Watch it!"

"What?"

"You almost _stepped on me!_ Step or jump on me and poof! I'm dead! Disappear into a cloud of dust and 200 points!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Wait, 'points'? Is this like...some kind of video game or something?"

"Sure. You could call it that. Look, just head on down that path, you'll eventually come to Princess Peach's castle. I'm sure the people there will have answers there for you."

"Uh, okay, thanks. Hey,"

"What _now?!"_

"I...was just going to ask your name."

"...John. Funny, though. No one ever really bothers to ask me my name. Or any other minion's name."

"That's a shame. You're an individual like everyone else."

"That's true, but-" suddenly, he shook his head. "Look, we really shouldn't be talking. Just make your way down that path, and go ask the people at the castle whatever questions you've got. If you see more like me, or these turtle things called 'koopas' that try to hurt you, tell them I let you pass."

"Thanks! Well, see you, John," I beamed and started walking down the road.

 _"Ahaha...so we have another one, do we?"_ A mysterious voice comes out of nowhere.

"Hello?" I asked. "Who said that?" No response.

Shivering, I quickened my pace as I made it up the path.

* * *

  **MEANWHILE, AT PEACH'S CASTLE...**

***MARIO'S POV***

* * *

Done! The plumbing problem had been fixed. Sitting up, I gave Luigi a thumb's-up.

"Okey-dokey, Toadsworth!" he called out. "We're done fixing the pipes!"

 _'We're?'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. _I'ma the one who did all the work._

**BOOM!**

The ground shook. Looking at each other, we hurried upstairs.

* * *

"MARIO! HELP!" Peach cried. I face-palmed. _Of course_ Bowser came back to kidnap Peach. I leapt up to catch her before he can take off...

...but I ended up crashing through the floor, all the way down to the basement.

* * *

  ***MARIO'S HAMMERSPACE INVENTORY***

**1-Ups: 4**

**Coins: *None***

**Items: Wrench**

* * *

Stirring, I could hear Bowser's evil laugh as he got away. Seriously?! The fanfic barely even started, and I've lost a 1-Up _already!_

"Mario...?" I heard Luigi's voice in front of me. Sighing, I got up slowly, rubbing the bruise forming between my back and ribcage.

"Let'sa go," I sigh unenthusiastically.

* * *

Coming back upstairs and making our way through the panicking Toads, Luigi and I finally managed to get out of the front of the castle.

"Woah, what happened _here?"_ We heard an unfamiliar female voice not too far from us, but we ignore it. "Hey! Excuse me! Uh, mustached overall guys!" Looking behind me, I saw a human woman about early twenties or so with ruffled brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She wore a black, short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black flats.

"You're dressed strange for a princess." Luigi commented.

"Huh? I'm not a princess," the girl responded, confused.

"Not'a all human girls are princesses, Luigi. Think about Pauline."

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah, uh, sorry to bother you guys, but you're probably the only other humans I can find. Except for maybe that princess that just got carried off by some weird turtle thing." Our eyes widened.

"You saw them?! Which way did they _go?!"_ Luigi asked desperately.

"Uh, that way-" she pointed down the path, and we ran off. "Hey, wait!" We could hear her following us. "My-my name is Lacy, and, uh, I was hoping maybe you could tell me where I was? I, I don't know this place at all." Luigi stopped in his tracks, the bottoms of his shoes making a slight screeching sound against the pavement.

"Mario?" Luigi raised his eyebrows, giving me a silent question asking me if she can come along. I think for a moment, then gesture for them to follow.

"Let'sa go."

* * *

"RAGH!" I was about to jump on the goomba charging at me, but Lacy stops me.

"No, don't! That's just my friend, John."

"John?" Luigi asked. I raised my brow in confusion.

"Oh, you again," the goomba comments, ignoring us and casually looking her in the eyes. "You get the answers you're looking for?"

"Er, not yet, but I hope I will soon!"

"Ah, good. Well, nice knowing ya." We were about to charge at each other, but then she leaps in his way.

"What are you doing?!"

"My job."

"Well, can't you just let us pass? You know he'd probably kill you and the others if you tried to attack."

"Sure he would, but if Lord Bowser found out I wasn't doing my job..."

"What then? Would he kill you? Maybe give you a punishment even worse?" Lacy asked. The goomba looked down at his feet in thought.

"Shit. I'm a dead mushroom either way."

"Well, aren't there other jobs around here?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Then why don't you just apply for one of those?"

"You know what...I think I will! Thanks, kid! You're a lifesaver!" He stuck his tongue out at Luigi and I. "See you on the flipside, suckers!" He ran off.

Well, hopefully that was the biggest stalling of our trip. Moving on, we make it over a warp pipe, and a few more rows of brick, then a koopa charges at us. I was about to jump on him too, but Lacy stepped in front of me again.

"Hey, hang on! You don't want to do _that,_ do you, Willie?"

"Willie?" Luigi raised an eyebrow. Taking him by the hand, I led him away from her as she cheerfully chatted to him. "Hey, Mario, where are we going?"

"To save Peach, as usual."

"But what about Lacy?" Luigi asks.

"Just'a leave her. She'll only slow us down. Besides, something tells me she'll be safer here than she will be coming with us." Luigi looked back at her sadly.

"...Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

  ***LUIGI'S POV***

* * *

I felt bad for leaving the new girl behind, but Mario was right. We ended up covering more ground in the five minutes we were gone than the ten minutes we were with her.

Coming to a tunnel, we find there were bricks blocking it. Guilt tugged at my chest as I went back to grab the nearest Koopa and use its shell to break it, but sometimes defeating enemies the way we do is a necessary evil.

"OOF!" The koopa shell hit me, knocking me down below my Super Size.

"Don'ta worry, Luigi. We'll get'a you a new one," Mario assures me.

* * *

"Mario...? I'ma kinda scared." I knew I had been in these caves before, but they still creep me out nonetheless.

"Don'ta worry, bro. Mario'sa got your back." I know he thought I couldn't see him roll his eyes, but I did.

_"Ahaha..."_

"Cut it out, Mario! It's not funny."

"I didn't say anything."

"WOAHAHA!" We both jumped up. Something grabbed us! Quickly, we checked our Hammerspace inventories:

* * *

***MARIO'S HAMMERSPACE INVENTORY***

**1-Ups: 4**

**Coins: *None***

**Items: *None***

* * *

  ***LUIGI'S HAMMERSPACE INVENTORY***

**1-Ups: 5**

**Coins: *None***

**Items: *None***

* * *

"Someone took my toolbox!"

"My wrench is gone, too."

"Well, if there's muggers in the cave, all the reason to get outta here, and fast!" I ran off.

"Okey-dokey!" I could hear Mario's footsteps behind me. At least...I _hoped_ those were Mario's footsteps behind me.

* * *

After a long, and tiring journey, we finally made it to the mid-boss of World 1: Larry Koopa.

We had gotten through, but I lost the mushroom I regained, and another one of my 1-Ups on the way. But, of course, Mario got through no problem. Sigh...today just wasn't my day.

* * *

We enter the boss battle room, and Larry was waiting for us on the other side.

"All right, you little creep!" I snapped. "Where is Peach?!"

"I'm not telling _you!"_ he folded his arms. "...Besides, I don't want to get in trouble with my dad."

"Well, you're in trouble with the _Mario Bros._ now!" Mario and I assumed a battle stance.

"Bring. It. On," he assumed his in return.

* * *

**BOSS BATTLE: MARIO AND LUIGI VS. LARRY KOOPA!**

***Third-Person POV***

* * *

  **Mario** jumps on **Larry.** _GREAT SUCCESS!_ It instantly takes all of **Larry's** HP, not even needing to do the usual three jumps that come with the battle.

* * *

  **MARIO AND LUIGI WIN!**

***LUIGI'S POV***

* * *

 "...Well _that_ was short-lived," I commented.

"Ha! Random beginner's luck!" Larry glared at us. "If or when you make it to me as the final boss of World 1, I won't go so easy on you!"

He jumped away off screen, and a triumphant theme played as the level ended.

* * *

With only one loss of my Super Mushrooms on the way, and Mario losing another 1-Up, we also eventually made it to him as the final boss of World 1.

"About _time_ you showed up," he said as he glared at us. "Now, prepare for a _real_ battle!"

* * *

  **BOSS BATTLE: MARIO AND LUIGI VS. LARRY KOOPA! (PART 2)**

***Third-Person POV***

* * *

  **Luigi** jumps on **Larry.** _Minor Success!_ Being the klutz he is, it's more like he tripped on him, but he still managed to take one-third of Larry's HP.

 **Larry** uses a  Spin Attack. _Success!_ Neither of the **Mario Bros.** are able to dodge it, so he takes 10 HP from both of them.

 **Mario** attempts  Double Jump. _Minor Success!_ Only one of the jumps hits **Larry,** but he still manages to another third of **Larry's** HP.

 **Larry** uses another  Spin Attack. _Minor Failure!_ He is able to hit **Mario,** who didn't jump high enough, and take 5 of his HP.

 **Luigi** jumps on **Larry** again. _Minor Success!_ He lost the Super Mushroom he gained (again), but takes the final third of **Larry's** HP.

* * *

  **MARIO AND LUIGI WIN!**

***LUIGI'S POV***

* * *

 "Now that's better," I smiled, satisfied.

"GRR, you may have beat me, but my brothers and sister will make sure you don't get any closer to World 8!"

"We'll see about that." I folded my arms challengingly.

Again, he jumped away, and a triumphant theme played, thus ending our journey through World 1. Well, one World down...seven more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally there's only one battle per chapter, but I put a second one in because the first one was just too easy. Happened totally by random. XD  
> Most of the time, both parties in a battle have 100 HP. However, since Larry was a boss battle, Mario and Luigi fought him more like you would canonically. Characters who have had a POV in the story do not count as Boss Battles. (Usually.)  
> Also, about HP deductions on teams for the new readers: for example, let's say Mario and Luigi are fighting Bowser as a team. Bowser successfully attacks Mario, but Luigi doesn't get hit. Mario and Luigi as a team lose 5 or 10 HP, depending on how successful the attack was. This doesn't count if he successfully attacks both of them, in which case they would lose 10 or 20 HP total.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is embarrassing. Here I am nearly a year later, and only just now having updated. Here's the second chapter; thank you for your patience.

***PEACH'S POV***

* * *

Groaning in boredom, I lean my head backwards, watching my long, golden hair flow in the wind. It's a wonder my locks don't get caught in the propeller of the flying kart.

"...Are we there yet?"

"No."

I sit back up and put my head in my hand.

A pause as we fly further.

"...How about now?" I ask, looking at the ground far below.

"Still no."

A long pause sits between us.

"Now?"

"NO, GODAMNIT!"

"'Kay, fine, grumpy." I smile to myself. I love annoying him like that.

* * *

Finally, we're arriving at his castle. I can't _wait_ to get out and stretch my legs before he throws me into a dungeon cell.

But wait, what's this? We're passing over the whole thing! 

"Erm…Bowser?"

"Yes, honey?"

"...You know that castle was back _that_ way, right?"

"We're not going to my castle this time."

"...Then...where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it, and, if not, then too bad! GWAHAHAHA!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. Misogynistic jerk.

* * *

"Peachy...wake up...we're here."

Huh? I must have fallen asleep from boredom on the way over.

Bowser lands the clown kart in front of a tiny brown house with a black roof and large, clear windows. Leading up to it is a dirt and stone path lined with dark, but colorful flowers.

"Where are we?" I ask.

Bowser gets out of the car and makes a grand gesture, "our vacation home in World 11!" he grins proudly.

" _'Our'_ vacation home?" I parrot.

"Yeah: _our_ vacation home. I remember what you told me last time I captured you: how it's the same ol' thing every time: I show up to your kingdom, rescue you, take you back to my place for a while, but then the Loser Bros. come and capture you until I can get you back."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how _I_ put it."

"That got me thinking:" he continues, ignoring me. "We've been married for eleven years, and have never even had a _proper_ honeymoon!"

"Married?! _HONEYMOON?!_ I NEVER MARRIED _YOU!"_

"Yeah you did," Bowser folds his arms crossly. "You probably just don't remember it much cause Bleck's secretary kept brainwashing you every thirty seconds or so.

"Pictures, or it didn't happen," I insist.

"Figured you'd want proof. I may not have any pictures..." he digs around through his Hammerspace inventory, "...but I _do_ have a marriage certificate!" he holds the framed piece of paper high in the air, and then hands it to me for me to read:

* * *

_**CERTIFICATE OF MARRIAGE** _

This certifies that

King Bowser Koopa of the Koopa Kingdom and Princess Peach Toadstool-Koopa of the Mushroom Kingdom 

Were united in marriage on this day:

The 9th of April in the year 2007.

This marriage was witnessed and celebrated by

Count Bleck, Nastasia, Dimentio, Mimi, O'Chunks, and the members of the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

My eye twitches. I've been married to Bowser...since _SUPER PAPER MARIO?!_

"Ha. Hahaha...no. This...this has got to be some kind of joke, or mistake."

"Nope. It's a totally legit marriage certificate. Got it checked out after, it's all legal and everything."

I sigh, shaking my head and lowering the certificate from my sight: "I...I...don't even know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything!" a clueless Bowser exclaims cheerily. "Now you finally have a reason we can be together, and you don't have to go back to Suckio!"

For the first time in a long time, all I can feel is defeat. Just pure, utter defeat.

"Now come on! Let's go inside!" Bowser urges. "I've only seen the place online."

Eyeing the surrounding wire gate, I wonder if I can make a break for it. "...Sure! Go right ahead! I'll meet you inside for a bit, I'm just going to...admire the scenery."

"Okay!" he smiles. "I'm gonna go check it out. See you in a few, honey!"

"Sure thing...dear."

Once he's inside the house and closes the door to just a crack behind him, I decide it's now or never! I kick off my heels and make a run for the gate. So far so good...until I clasp the gate and find myself getting electrocuted just before hitting the ground with a force.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell ya:" I hear Bowser's voice coming from the house. "I ordered for an electric fence to be installed in case you try anything funny."

I blow some of my cartoonishly-singed hair from my face. _Sure_ ; _now_ he bothers to tell me.

* * *

I decide to take a look at the inside of the tiny house where Bowser had been waiting for me: it has a modern décor with a small kitchen to my right, a dining room table to my left, and a couch with bookshelves at the back of the room. To the right of that is a hallway that leads to the bathroom and bedroom.

"This is...certainly cozy," I remark.

"I know, right? Figured you'd like it."

"...Say, you wouldn't happen to know if there's a phone here, would you?"

"Yeah, I think I saw one in the back. I don't think it'd be any use, though: it's not like those pesky plumbers will hear you from here."

"It's not for them, it's for Daisy and Rosalina. I promised I'd play tennis with them on the new court Daisy had installed, but then you came along with...other plans. It's only fair to let them know."

"Oh, of course, Peachy!" he flashes me a toothy grin. "Anything for you!" After giving me a huge smooch on the cheek, his expression becomes much more serious. "But no funny business. I put a LOT of effort to get this to work for us!"

* * *

***MEANWHILE, AT PRINCESS DAISY'S CASTLE...***

***DAISY'S POV***

* * *

I clutch my knees, gasping and out of breath. "That...that is _no_ fair!" I protest. "You've _totally_ been cheating!"

Rosalina gives me a bored look, twirling the racket in her hands. "How, exactly?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been freaking _floating_ the whole time! Use your feet, you wimp!"

"Daisy! Princess Daisy!" I look over to see one my toad servants waddle up to me, a cordless phone in his hand. "You have a phone call."

Throwing back a large gulp of water from my thermos, which dribbles on me and gets me a little wet, I take the phone. "Thanks," I wave him off. "Hello?"

" _Hi, Daisy, it's Peach._ "

"Hey! Where _are_ you?! We've been waiting for you all morning!"

" _I'm with Bowser._ "

"Again?! Seriously. _Girl_ , you need to get better security."

" _I get that a lot._ "

"Can I ask what he's up to this time?"

" _We're...we're on our...honeymoon._ "

I stare off into the distance, my eyes wide with shock.

" _...Hello? …Daisy? …Are you still there?_ "

I tried my best to hold back a snicker, but I can't help the bursting laughter that followed right after. Soon I find myself rolling on the ground, laughing. "LOL, you are _not!_ " I roll over onto my stomach.

" _We are._ "

"How in the _worlds_ did he get you to agree to vows, then?"

" _It happened a long time ago, but I didn't really remember it until today. It's a long story._ "

"Well, can you at least tell us when the Bros are gonna grab you back?"

_"That's the thing. I don't know if they will."_

I frown worriedly. "Why not?"

 _"I'm in World 11, not World 8. See, Bowser's gone through the trouble of purchasing a lovely vacation home here...presumably so we could have some...privacy."  _I notice hints of distress in her nicest tone. I can only guess Bowser is somewhere nearby, which wouldn't let her speak freely. 

"Are you on speaker?" I ask.

_"No, why?"_

"Hang in there. Rosie and I will use her ship to come and get you, ASAP."

_"Oh, good. Thank you for being so understanding."_

We give each other a brief 'goodbye', and I hang up. I look over at Rosalina, who's moved over to the other side of the court.

"I don't mean to be any cause of alarm, Daisy, but all of our tennis supplies have suddenly disappeared."

My jaw drops and my brow furrows. "The underwhere? How did that even?" I shake my head, and focus back on my original task. "Never mind. Peach is in serious trouble, and Mario and Luigi won't be able to reach her in time. How's your ship doing on fuel?"

"Hmm..." she rubs the back of her head, looking embarrassed. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Let's go see."

* * *

To both our surprise, there's hardly enough to get out of Sarasaland, let alone go all the way to World 11 to save Peach.

"You've got to be kidding," I fold my arms and glare at her. "Coming all the way from space, and you didn't even think to have enough fuel to get back?"

"That's so _strange!_ I could have _sworn_ I had enough when I landed here!"

Rolling my eyes, I take the cordless phone out of my Hammerspace inventory. "It's fine. I'll just have the servants fill you up."

Suddenly, before either of us can do anything, the spaceship's fuel meter suddenly goes from near-empty to completely full.

We stand there in shock.

"What...the...?" we say at the same time.

 **You're welcome.** Bold text comes out of nowhere.

"Oh, thanks, writer-person." Sometimes I forget there's a fourth wall that breaks sometimes. "All right! Let's get on our way and go save Peach! And we won't stop for _anything!"_

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

***ROSALINA'S POV***

* * *

Daisy and I have made excellent time! Already we are here in World 11: Dark World. Except...

"...Rosie..." Daisy groans, rolling on the floor behind me. "I know I said not to stop 'for anything', but can we pull over? I gotta go. Like, 'go'. Now."

"I told you not to drink as much water as you had. Why didn't you go before we left?"

"I didn't have to go _then!_ "

I roll my eyes and focus on the road.

"Pleeeeease pull over!" she whines. "It'll only take a minute, really!"

I sigh. I suppose we need to ask for directions anyway.

So we pull over to the nearest building: a small resteraunt, so Daisy may relieve herself. 

Thankfully for us, the koopa in the greeting area knows exactly the vacation homes we're talking about. When Daisy is done, he gives us a map, and wishes us luck.

* * *

It had taken us slightly longer than I had hoped, but it isn't too long before we arrive at the cluster of hills and houses that the koopa had told us about.

"Which one do you think it is, Daisy?" I ask, scanning the ground with my eyes.

"Let's try that one."

The trees in the general vicinity have made landing a bit difficult, but I can soon find a clearing that keeps us out of sight. 

"You see her?" Daisy asks. We're now hiding behind some bushes about twenty feet from the fence. 

Forming my hands into "binoculars", I get a look at Peach drinking and laughing with Bowser, but she doesn't look comfortable in the least. To our luck, we're right where we want to be.

"That's her. What's the plan?"

"Honestly, I thought you would think of one," Daisy admits.

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head. This is so _typical_ of her: to go into whatever impulse she has without a plan, and ends up making a fool of herself or worse. It's just a good thing she brought me with. I take a look at the house, and the gate. "Somehow, we have to get past the gate, and break Peach out."

"You can fly, right? Maybe you can get over without shocking yourself. If you can get the sparks off, I can come in and help you whoop-a-can-of-ass on Bowser!"

Surprisingly, that's not half a bad idea. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud, though. Positioning myself just outside the house, I float over the fence, and into the front yard. I sniff the air.

"Hey, what was that?!" 

Oh no. Bowser heard me! I better find that power source, quick! Where is it, where _is_ it?! Aha: it's at the side of the house! Just as I begin to run towards it, I stumble over a pebble that got caught in my shoe...which led a bigger stone to hit my leg. I brush it off, but then I fall flat onto a rock about the size of my head. I manage to flip over it, but then, once again, I crash into the largest one: one the size of my body.

"Who in the Underwhere put all these _rocks_ here?!" I exclaim aloud.

Nevertheless, I pull myself off of the ground, and throw my hands around the switch, yanking it down. Success! The fence immediately switches off.

"Who-WAAAAH-!" Daisy tries to kick the gate of the fence open, but ends up falling backwards.

Peach comes out of the front door and starts down the path in front of the house. "It's locked, stupid." 

"Hey, WHAT?!" Bowser stands there in shock at the front door as she opens it up and helps Daisy.

"Thanks for coming, you guys. And quickly, too!"

"Of course."

"What're friends for?!" Daisy laughs, throwing an affectionate arm around her.

"But, _Peachy!_ You said your friends _understood_ that we were on our honeymoon!"

"Just because we _understand_ something, does not mean we _approve._ " I fold my arms.

"Ahahaha, no. Peachy, get back in the house."

"Sure I'll get back in the house. And by 'house' I mean my castle back in World 1."

"Do you idiots seriously think you can just kidnap my brainwashed wife and walk away?"

"Nope. That's why we're gonna battle you," Daisy gets into 'battle' position, soon to be followed by Peach, and me, after I join my friends on the other side of Daisy.

"GWAHAHA! Do you really think a bunch of weak princesses are gonna win against-"

"HIII-YAH!" We all jump simultaneously, and give Bowser a satisfying kick to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you might've guessed, the next chapter's going to start with a battle! But, to warn you in advance, it's going to be a while before the next one starts...I'm already behind on so many other fanfics I promised myself (and some other people who asked) I'd get to.


End file.
